Photocopier Love
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: ALPHA PAIR. ONESHOT. A sheet of pick-up lines strategically left at the photocopier that Yukimura and Sanada were using was sure to lead to many misunderstandings for the prying Rikkai regulars.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. And definitely not the beautiful love between Sanada and Yukimura!

**Title: **Photocopier Love

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Sanada x Yukimura

**Summary: **A sheet of pick-up lines strategically left at the photocopier that Yukimura and Sanada were using was sure to lead to many misunderstandings for the prying Rikkai regulars.

-

_Beep. _

_Beep._

"Remind me again why I'm here." The deep voice of the vice-captain of the tennis club resonated along the empty corridors of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

"Now, now, Sanada. You know we have to get these forms photocopied in time, otherwise we won't be able to enter the next competition."

"But the photocopier is not working." The amiable captain put a stern hand on his friend's shoulder to remind him not to destroy the machine like he had done with the computer because it had not turned on. (That was, of course, Sanada's fault for not pressing the power button in the first place.)

"He told me he was busy, so I offered to do it for him."

"Hm."

_Beep. _

Sanada's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Just the sound of any machinery within a 5 metre radius made his fingers itch for his sword.

"Um, there has to be a button around here or something that should turn the photocopier off then we can restart it…" Yukimura's voice trailed off as he squatted down and started feeling around on the side of the photocopier for the switch. Suddenly he stood up waving a sheet of paper around in his hand, accidentally hitting Sanada's arm in the process.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Just look at this," Yukimura waved the sheet of paper excitedly in front of the stoic boy's face.

"…"

"Don't you get it? It could be some important, top-secret information that a teacher dropped here—"

Sanada sighed. Sometimes he doubted the sanity of his friend. On the court he had complete control, but when they were alone together he tended to act quite childish at times.

"Pi---" _Pick-up lines to say while waiting for your photocopying to finish…?_ Gears started turning in Yukimura's mind, and he deftly folded the title over and resumed his sentence, knowing he could have some fun with this if he played his cards right. "Uh, Pink, prancing piglets and the Earth."

Yukimura internally cursed, knowing that he'd already blew his chance. Why had he remembered that children's book title anyway? It'd be a miracle if Sanada believed him. 

"Huh?" Sanada took the piece of paper and put it on top of the photocopier so they could both read the writing scrawled on it.

The title was still concealed, and Yukimura held back a smirk, thanking his lucky stars that his best friend could be quite dense at times.

"Buchou~ Fukubuchou~" Niou's shouts could be faintly heard from where the two were standing, but neither noticed. "Akaya's trying to bite off Jackal's head again—"

"Shhhh." The voice this time was Yagyuu's. "They seem to be saying something." Both of them sneaked up the corridor as quietly as they could so they could hear.

"The photocopier may be able to make copies of paper, but no one will ever be able to copy my love for you."

If it weren't for Yagyuu quickly clamping his hand over Niou's mouth, guwaffs of laughter would be heard all over the school.

"Where's the button to turn the photocopier on?" Yukimura nudged Sanada and smiled softly. "I think the next line is meant for another person."

"Um, I don't know, but I do know you've got me turned on." Sanada raised one eyebrow, not knowing how this had anything to do with pink, prancing piglets, but if it meant that he was on the receiving end of that heavenly smile of Yukimura's, he'd say anything.

This time even Yagyuu had trouble suppressing his laughter. This, this was just too classic. Sanada and Yukimura reciting pick-up lines to each other?

"What's going on, guys?" Marui tapped Yagyuu on the shoulder, earning a jump.

"You gave me such a fright! Get down here, Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou seem to be doing something quite, ah, interesting." Marui looked at the gleam of light flashing off his glasses and shuddered.

All three members crouched down low and hid behind the wall to avoid being seen.

"I don't know which button to press."

"You can press my button."

"I didn't know that fukubuchou and buchou had it in them," Marui's jaw dropped open, while the other two just deadpanned.

"What? I saw it a mile away. You know, they way they're always acting like our mama and papa—"

"—hmm, that's true. Wait, Sanada-fukubuchou is saying something again."

"Oh, the photocopier is making funny noises." All three waited for Yukimura's reply.

"Sorry, that's just my heart beating faster because of you."

The three who were eavesdropping couldn't help it any more. Marui toppled over Niou, holding his sides as he doubled over in laughter, rolling on the floor similarly to Niou. Yagyuu hid his smile in his scarf and politely turned away.

"Ah? What are you three doing here?" Yukimura looked at the three of them in confusion.

"Congratulations, Yukimura-buchou!!" The trickster heartily slapped the boy on the back, resulting in a bout of coughs.

"Congratulations on what, may I ask?" The usually stoic vice-captain stood up straight and stared down at Niou.

"Um, well you were saying pick-up lines to buchou, so I assumed that you two became a couple—"

"P-pick-up lines… couple?!! But I thought this was about the pink, prancing piglets and the Earth!"

"What kind of idiot would believe that pink, prancing piglets would have anything to do with photocopiers?" Niou muttered under his breath.

Everyone's eyes were trained on Sanada as he grabbed the sheet of paper as composedly as he could from the top of the photocopier. He scanned the page from top to bottom and then shook the offending item in front of Niou's face.

"This doesn't say anything about pick-up lines, so how can you assume—"

"Fukubuchou, I think what you're looking for is this…" Yagyuu stepped up next to doubles partner and flipped the page over for Sanada to see the title that had been folded back. He hesitated for a moment and then in a quieter voice said, "A-and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so menacing to Ni—"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH." Yagyuu's polite request was unheard and forgotten about as the usually stoic vice-captain let out an agonised shout then hurried down the steps to a place far, far away thinking that he had eternally embarrassed himself in front of his beloved best friend.

"Well, that was quite interesting, wasn't it?" Yukimura's sweet smile sent chills down everyone's spine. "Now if you'll excuse me," the lithe captain bent down to pick up the piece of paper that Sanada had thrown behind him while making his escape. "I think I'm going to find the mastermind behind these pick-up lines."

The three waited until their captain was out of earshot before they started voicing their thoughts.

"You know, didn't that look a lot like Renji's writing?"

"Nah, it couldn't have been."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

--

"You know, I think you should thank Renji for this," Yukimura whispered wickedly against Sanada's lips.

"Hm."

"But before that…"

--

"I appreciate you leaving things like this around to try and further our relationship, but it's not necessary. I can handle this by myself." Renji read the little note attached to the sheet of photocopier pick-up lines slipped in his bag, knowing it had to be from the captain.

_Ah, well, at least I tried. _

Renji shrugged nonchalantly and stood by the classroom window. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his captain and vice-captain, and were they… kissing?

He left the classroom feeling a lot smugger, whistling a merry tune.

_Yes, at least I tried indeed. _

-

-


End file.
